


Vampire in the Woods

by seraphina_snape



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running for his life - nothing new there. But as he's being chased through the woods, he stumbles over two guys burying a body. Stiles is pretty sure that is it for him, especially when one of the guys turns out to be a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fandoms Collide challenge @ [](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com)**beacon-hills**
> 
> Thank you to [](http://bitterbird.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bitterbird.livejournal.com)**bitterbird** for the super fast beta!
> 
>  **Please note:** I chose not to use the archive warnings because I felt like "graphic depictions of violence" was too broad a warning to be really applicable to most of the story. However, you should be aware that this story does feature violence and at a level you would see on either show (but leaning more towards Teen Wolf than Buffy).

Stiles was running. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of the alpha twins as they followed him. 

To be honest, it kind of pissed him off. 

They could have been on him at least four times since this ... this _hunt_ had started. But they held back and kept out of sight, with only the cracking of broken twigs and their menacing growls to drive Stiles into running faster. And it was working. He _knew_ they were toying with him, but he also knew he couldn't stop. 

If he stopped this messed up game, he was dead. 

It probably didn't matter in the long run - pitting a human against two alphas meant the entire game was rigged from the start. He couldn't outrun them, and while Stiles might be able to outsmart them, he didn't have the means or the strength to overpower both of them. And for some reason he didn't think they'd wait long enough for him to think of a plan clever enough to outmaneuver them.

Behind him, Stiles heard one of the twins laugh. 

He gritted his teeth, rage boiling in his stomach. He didn't want to die. He certainly didn't want to die like _this_. 

Hoping he was still vaguely headed towards the old Hale house, Stiles swerved around a tree. His foot got caught in a root and he stumbled, taking a few long, unbalanced steps forward before unceremoniously crashing through a low hedge and tumbling into a small clearing. Instinctively, Stiles put out his hands to catch his fall and landed on his left arm with a sickening crunch. 

Hot pain seared through his wrist and Stiles gasped, rolling onto his back and cradling his injured wrist. He could feel his eyes water and the pain didn't abate after a few moments. Squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears, Stiles wasn't sure if it was just the pain that had him ready to bawl or if it was also the fear and frustration at the thought of being caught by Thing 1 and Thing 2 - who were more than likely to catch up to him at any moment - that made him want to cry for his father. 

"Bloody hell, this place sure is lively after dark."

Stiles scrambled backwards, inhaling sharply when the movement jarred his wrist. 

In the middle of the clearing, illuminated by the moonlight, were two men. One of them was slightly taller than the other. From his angle on the floor, Stiles couldn't see his features. The shovel in his hand and the humanoid body at his feet were perfectly illuminated though. 

"Oh my god." 

The shorter of the two men, a peroxide blond guy in a long leather coat, snorted in apparent amusement. 

"Oh my god, I am so dead." Stiles mentally apologized to his dad. Between the Creepy Twins and the two guys burying someone in the middle of the night in the woods, he wasn't sure if his body would ever be found. 

"You're not wrong," Ethan said, trampling a small tree sapling to enter the clearing. Aiden followed his brother until they were standing side by side. While Ethan had his gaze locked on Stiles, Aiden had his fixed on the two men. His upper lip peeled back in a snarl. "This doesn't concern you, vampire. Leave now or we will kill you along with him." 

The blond guy - the blond _vampire_ (and oh my god Stiles had to print out a list of monsters from Wikipedia and have Derek go over it with a neon marker to check anything that was real because he did _not_ need goddamn _surprise vampires_ showing up to his execution) - the vampire snorted again and bounced back on his heels. It almost looked like he was excited. 

"I'd like to see you try," he said. The other, dark-haired guy shook his head in what looked like resignation to Stiles. Stiles was somewhat disappointed that the guy - _vampire_ , damn it! - spoke with a British accent. Didn't vampires usually come with a Dracula accent? And where was the long dark hair? The cape? Didn't anyone stick to tradition anymore?

Aiden snarled, but Ethan shook his head at his twin. "We don't have time for this. Deucalion wants to send McCall a message. We kill the human and take back his heart." 

Stiles' brain decided that now would be a really good time to run away and hide, but his legs weren't cooperating. His heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe, but unless a miracle happened in the next two minutes, it wasn't going to matter much longer because the Evil Twins would rip it out of his chest. Stiles felt light-headed and the pain in his wrist had been joined by a stabbing pain in his head, so he missed the part where the two guys - vampires? _Seriously?_ \- shifted position. 

They were standing side by side the next time Stiles glanced their way. The dark-haired one had lost the shovel. Instead he was holding a massive axe in his hands, its blade gleaming in the moonlight. The blond guy didn't have a weapon, but he didn't look like he needed one. His face was twisted, not unlike a werewolf's, but without the furry cheeks. His eyes were glowing a dull yellow and he sported a mouthful of pearly white fangs. 

Stiles blinked. Definitely a vampire, cape or no cape. 

Aiden growled and Stiles felt it down to his bones, like a spark of fear that ignited something that made him want to curl up and hide from the danger. 

The vampire smirked. 

Aiden didn't move. 

"Well then?" The vampire gave a mock-growl. "I don't have all night." With that, he attacked. 

Stiles couldn't track the movement with his eyes; both the vampire and Aiden were too fast for him to see much detail. Seconds after the fight had begun, the vampire had claw marks on his chest and cheek and Aiden was favoring his left shoulder. 

Movement on his other side drew Stiles' attention. Ethan hadn't joined the fight. Instead, he focused his eyes on Stiles. Stiles felt his heartbeat spike and his mind went into overdrive. He didn't have weapons, he didn't have his cell phone, he didn't have anything. 

Ethan popped out his claws and took a swing at Stiles, swiping at his throat. Stiles threw up his arms to protect himself and then screamed when Ethan's claws sliced through his clothes and his skin. He toppled over sideways, landing on his injured arm. The pain flared up again and the world turned dark for a moment, but Stiles pushed it to the back of his mind. He groaned and crawled a few feet before turning around. If he was going to die, he was going to do it facing his killer. 

Only Ethan was busy dodging a blow from the axe. 

Stiles inched backwards. He wasn't sure he had enough energy to run, but he had to try. Even if he couldn't go far, he couldn't just sit here and wait for death.

The axe struck Ethan's arm and he howled, pushing the dark-haired man away. The man landed several feet away on the mossy ground, his axe still clutched in his hand. Ethan's wound started healing immediately, but instead of attacking Stiles or the man with the axe, he whipped his shirt off. 

"Aiden!" 

Aiden, still engaged in his fight with the vampire, shot a glance at his brother. Ethan stepped in to land the next blow to the vampire's face while Aiden ripped his own shirt off. 

Scott had told him about the alpha twins' wolf form, but whatever Stiles had imagined from the description, it hadn't been this. Ethan ducked a blow from the vampire and crouched down. Aiden stood above his brother and drove his fist through his brother's spine. Instead of gutting him, though, what happened was that they somehow combined into one enormous alpha beast. 

The vampire gulped and took a step back. Then, seemingly catching himself in the act of retreating, he gave the twins' new form an appraising look and nodded. "Finally ready to fight for real? The warm-up was getting old anyway." 

Stiles made a mental note to remember the moment. A vampire with a sense of humor. Imagine that. 

The alpha best roared and attacked the vampire, claws raised. Stiles took the chance to haul himself up to his feet. His legs were largely uninjured. He was sore and had a few cuts, but he was pretty sure that he could run. Or at least walk briskly. Maybe stagger along slowly. The point was, he was moving. Now he only had to do it without anyone noticing or coming after him and he'd be golden. 

But he hadn't made more than two steps when the alpha beast grabbed the vampire and threw him at Stiles. Stiles wasn't quick enough to duck or twist out of the way and the vampire hit his side with full speed. It knocked the breath out of Stiles. Maybe it was oxygen deprivation or an injury-induced hallucination, but Stiles could have sworn the vampire cradled Stiles' head protectively as they went down. The vampire was entirely too close to his... everything, and yet he didn't attack or even look at Stiles like he was prey. His face had even returned to human features.

But before Stiles could give any more attention to that thought, the twin monster attacked again. The alpha beast grabbed the vampire by the shoulders, digging his claws in, and hurled the vampire backwards. From his position on the ground, Stiles couldn't see everything, but he did see the flash of metal as the axe swung through the air and hit the alpha beast in the shoulder. The other guy must have woken up and rejoined the fight. 

The alpha beast let go of the vampire and turned around as the man yanked his axe out again. The man took two steps to the side and called "Spike!" before tossing the axe into the air. The vampire jumped up, grabbed the axe and used the momentum of his descend to drive the axe deep into the alpha beast's already injured shoulder. 

Stiles watched with wide eyes as the alpha beast gurgled and spit blood. The hit had almost separated the alpha beast's shoulder from the rest of his torso. The vampire shot his opponent a feral grin and raised the axe again. This second strike didn't have as much force in it as the last, but it was more than enough to cleave the alpha beast's body in half. The two parts fell and hit the ground with a dull thud. In death, Aiden and Ethan both had their own bodies again. Ethan's eyes were closed, but Aiden's eyes were open and staring vacantly into the night sky. 

The vampire set the axe down and leaned against it as he caught his breath. Most of the superficial wounds had already healed, but a few of the deeper ones were still bleeding sluggishly. He poked one finger against Aiden's upper half and withdrew, seemingly satisfied that they were dead. He looked down at his now blood-coated finger and, with a shrug, stuck it in his mouth. 

Stiles was at the same time disgusted and fascinated. And also alone with a vampire and a crazy guy. A vampire and a crazy guy who had been busy burying someone in the woods before Stiles and the alpha twins had crashed their party. 

He must have made some kind of noise - or maybe it was just his heartbeat that gave him away - but the vampire suddenly turned to face him. His face was fully human, but there was a smear of blood on the corner of his mouth. He was also still casually leaning on the axe. Stiles' heart stuttered and then beat on at a breakneck pace. Oh, great. He was going to die - vampire, not werewolf... not that it mattered - and he was going to have a panic attack while that happened. 

The vampire rolled his eyes and the dark-haired guy smacked him over the head for it. 

"Oi!" 

"Shut it, Spike. You're scaring the kid." The guy smiled at Stiles. It didn't really make Stiles feel any better. "I'm Xander, this is Spike. It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." 

The guy - Xander - elbowed Spike in the ribs. 

Spike heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Right. We come in peace and all that. Now if you ca--" He broke off and tilted his head to the side. Moments later, Stiles could hear someone running towards the clearing without even bothering to try being stealthy. Stiles sincerely hoped that would be the cavalry. 

With one last glance at Xander and Spike, who honestly didn't really look like they were going to eviscerate him any time soon, Stiles turned his head towards the newcomer. He couldn't see much more than a gray blur. The blur bounced off a nearby tree and jumped clear across the free space and the alpha twins' bodies, landing between Stiles and the vampire. 

Once the blur stood still long enough for Stiles to recognize him, he felt his muscles relax. "Oh my god, I think I could kiss you," he blurted. "I meant, _fucking finally_. Where the hell have you been? Where are the others?"

Instead of wisecracking, Derek extended his claws and growled at the vampire. 

Spike, very much unimpressed, raised an eyebrow and fished a cigarette out of his coat pocket. With a flick of his wrist, he opened a lighter and lit his cigarette. It was the first time Stiles got a really good look at his face. He looked younger than Stiles would have expected. 

Spike took a long drag from his cigarette and then blew the smoke right into Derek's face. Derek's hands twitched. Spike smirked and gestured towards Stiles. "He one of yours, then?" 

Derek's growl changed to a snarl and Stiles didn't have to see his face to know his eyes were glowing red. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that. We just saved your boy's neck. You might want to say thank you." 

Derek didn't move. 

Stiles caught Xander's eye. He looked annoyed rather than worried. But then again, the two had just taken down the alpha twins. It's wasn't unreasonable to think they weren't afraid of Derek. 

Stiles licked his lips. "It's true," he said. 

Derek took a step back, but didn't retract his claws. "Stiles?" 

"They killed the twins. And they haven't tried to kill me." He left the 'yet' unspoken out of politeness. 

"We were just minding our own business when your boy tripped into the clearing," Spike said gruffly. "Wasn't long before the wonder twins showed up and took offense at my face." He flashed his eyes at Derek. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked again.

"I'm fine. Sore as hell, and I think my wrist is broken, but I'm okay." Without a convenient tree nearby he couldn't get up and it didn't look like Derek was going to move. "What about the others? Are they okay? Kali--"

"Kali is dead," Derek interrupted. "The others are fine. Looking for you." 

Stiles reached out with his good hand and touched Derek's ankle. "Call them." Derek's leg muscles tensed. "I can't get up on my own. And if you keep making like a statue, we need them here. Call them." 

Derek's leg muscles relaxed a little. "I don't have my phone." 

Stiles sighed. "Really, dude? You're worse than Scott sometimes. Are you a werewolf or are you not?" 

"Don't call me dude," Derek said. 

Stiles could see Xander trying to hide his amusement. Spike didn't bother to hide his smirk. 

Derek ignored them and howled. Seconds later, the rest of the pack answered. 

The semi-amused expression on Xander's face fell away. "Ooookay. Pack of werewolves coming this way. I hope you have them housetrained because I know a witch who wouldn't like it at all if anything happened to her favorite Xander-friend." 

"You don't attack us, we don't attack you," Derek said. 

There was a crash somewhere to their left. Stiles' hand tightened on Derek's ankle. 

"It's Isaac and Peter," Derek said. 

Moments later Isaac came to a stop next to Stiles while Peter crouched down on Derek's right.

"Help me up," Stiles said. "And do that thing with the pain so I don't pass out." 

Isaac rolled his eyes, but pulled him up. Stiles let Isaac's werewolf strength take his entire weight. He wasn't sure he could even stand on his own, so it wasn't like he had much choice. Then he felt a tingling warmth on his wrist where Isaac had placed his own hand, black strands of pain snaking up Isaac's skin. 

Stiles sighed in relief. His headache was mostly gone and the throbbing in his wrist was a lot less immediate than before. He still needed a visit to the hospital and a big bottle of the good drugs, but he'd live. 

Speaking of hospitals, though. "Right," Stiles said. "Xander, Spike - thanks for saving my life. But I seriously need to see a doctor, so we'll let you get back to, uh, whatever you were doing." 

There was a second of silence as they all glanced at the shovel and the wrapped body. 

"A demon," Xander said. "It's a dead demon." 

Stiles couldn't say for sure, but he was reasonably sure that the same doubtful expression that Isaac was wearing was probably mirrored on his own face. 

Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed the blanket wrapped around the body. He dragged it down until a blue, leathery face with definitely not human features was visible.

"I hate it when they don't explode or melt," Spike said, kicking the lower half of the body. He turned to his companion. "Well, keep digging. I don't want to spend all night in these woods. Who knows what else they got out here?" 

Xander grabbed the shovel, but didn't start digging. "Why is it that out of the two of us, I'm the one who's digging this grave? You're the one with vampire strength." 

"I'm also the one who killed the demon," Spike pointed out. "You slay the thing, you don't have to do cleanup." 

"Never heard of that rule," Xander countered. "Besides, _I_ killed the demon while you were distracting it with your flat jokes." 

"My jokes are the wittiest you've ever heard," Spike said. "You and the rest of the Scoobies wouldn't know witty if it hit you over the head with a shovel." 

"How about I hit you over the head with a shovel?" 

Stiles really wanted to stay and watch a little longer - once he was sure the two weren't going to kill him and bury him in a shallow grave in the woods, they were pretty entertaining. But the throbbing in his wrist was getting worse again and he really wanted to eat, shower and sleep for ten hours. 

"Hospital?" he asked quietly.

"Can you walk?" Isaac asked.

Stiles reflected on that for a moment, but before he could answer, Derek picked him up and started carrying him. Bridal style. 

"No, Derek. Put me down!" Stiles squirmed. "Seriously, I can walk!" 

"It's four miles," Derek said. "Even if you could, I don't want to be here until morning." 

Stiles glared at Derek. With his good hand, he reached out and whacked Derek's nose. "Bad wolfie." 

Derek growled. "I can make Peter carry you back. Your choice."

Stiles huffed in annoyance. Being carried around like a swooning virgin was humiliating enough. Having to be carried by _Peter_ would be even worse. "This is why you can't have nice things, Derek. You're mean to people. It's bad karma. You know--"

"Shut up, Stiles." 

Stiles wanted to dig his elbow into Derek's side, but he wasn't entirely sure Derek wouldn't drop him - or worse: hand him off to Peter. He managed to stay silent for all of two minutes. 

"So! Vampires - I didn't know they were a thing I had to worry about. If vampires are real, what about the Yeti? Bigfoot? The Loch Ness monster?" 

Derek stoically stared ahead. 

Stiles sighed. It was going to be a long walk back.


End file.
